What is He Doing Here?
by StarFire55
Summary: Summary: Kagome and crew finally destroy Naraku, though things didn't come out to what they were planed to. Kagome is sent in time away from her family and friends in both times, a time in-between. She meets new people and someone from her past, but will
1. prologue

**What is He Doing _Here_?**

Prologue 

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha, but if I did, then a lot of things would be different, mostly in the whole Kagome and Sesshoumaru department. Though I do enjoy how it is now.**

**Summary: Kagome and crew finally destroy Naraku, though things didn't come out to what they were planed to. Kagome is sent in time away from her family and friends in both times, a time in-between. She meets new people and someone from her past, but will he be friend or foe, or maybe even a lover? Sess x Kag (Okay I know this might be strange but this story is going to be a cross-over of Inuyasha and Rurouni Kenshin. Weird I know, just read!)**

Writer: Hey it's me! Just call me **Reikon!** Well this is the start of my new story! Hope you enjoy!

Sess: Oh the horror!

Kag: Don't be so dramatic!

Sess: I'll do what I want to do!

Kag: Right…. I'll just make you sleep on the couch.

Sess: What! No! ::grumble:: What do you wish of me Mistress? ::eye twitch::

Kag: ::Eyes start glinting:: Well….

Reikon: While they are doing that… ON WITH THE STORY!

"Kagome-chan, can you please pass the rice?" Sango said to her best friend. Ever since her family was slaughtered Sango became distant.

Though with the help of her new friends; Kagome the future born miko, Miroku the perverted houshi, Shippo the fox child youkai, and Inuyasha the royal blooded hanyou who was cast out at a young age; traveled together in hopes of defeating the evil hanyou Naraku, who was the source of her family and friends deaths.

"Sure thing Sango-chan! Here you go!" Kagome responded in the utmost cheerful manner. Kagome had always been the optimistic person of their rag-tag group.

"Thanks Kagome-chan." Sango was just about to dig into her steaming hot rice, like the rest of the group, when a sudden fog came into the campsite.

"Hmm… There is something ominous about this fog, something is out of place…" Miroku said, who seemed recently troubled by this new event.

"Houshi-sama, I don't sense any youki or anything out of the ordinary. Do you Inuyasha? Kagome?" Sango was starting to get worried by the face that Inuyasha was making.

"Chikushou! I can't smell a thing! This fog is blocking my senses!" Yelled Inuyasha, he was starting to get quite frustrated because he was feeling helpless. Now when Inuyasha starts feeling helpless it's a well-known fact that he rushes into things blindly. This was the case now.

"Ueito Inuyasha! There is something out there!" Warned Kagome, who was one of the two in the group that had not spoken yet.

"Feh! I can take on anything that is brought my way!" And with that statement Inuyasha ran into the fog and disappeared from the other's views.

Inuyasha was running blindly thought the fog, going every direction he thought he heard something. 'Chikushou! I can't sense a thing out here! How am I going to fight an opponent when I can't see my hand in front of my face?'

Although Inuyasha was in a dense forest, you wouldn't have been able to tell considering how dense the fog was. The fog in its self was growing thicker at an exponential rate, with little evidence of slowing or stopping. It was like it was making sure that Inuyasha couldn't escape from its clutches.

"Inuyasha." The voice came behind him, it was almost as if the voice its self was foreshadowing doom and downfall. With the evil laced within it, it showed that the fog was a diversion to separate Inuyasha from his friends. It showed that it was the end for him.

Yet, because Inuyasha disoriented all he could come up with was a brilliantly put together mass of letters, to show what he was truly like, his true nature, or that's what people would have thought if they heard him.

"Wha?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled once more after calling his name seven times before.

"Inuyasha!" Sango continued on, she joined Kagome after the third call when Inuyasha had yet to respond.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku was starting to get worried about his friend. 'What's wrong, Inuyasha should have responded by now… Even if the fog is thick it shouldn't effect his hearing…'

Miroku was beginning to wonder if this was Naraku's doing. 'This is defiantly his forté, deception, manipulation, and concealment. They are, all of his favorite tricks to play on people. This whole thing screams 'evil' But if he takes out Inuyasha, do we stand a chance when he has almost all of the Jewel?'

"Inuyasha! Hey! Inuyasha come on out, this isn't funny anymore!" Shippo yelled frantically, he was starting to get freaked out. Inuyasha had never done this before and it was starting to worry him.

Even though Shippo was a child, he wasn't oblivious to the world; he knew when something wasn't right. You would have to in his time. It was dangerous to be oblivious unless you had someone powerful to protect you. (Hmmm I thinking of someone, can you guess, here's a hint: Protected by silver, has slim as a babysitter, is carefree and little, and has a thing for flowers and little critters. ) Shippo knew that something was wrong and it worried him, considering that his friend was evolved.

Suddenly laughter, an evil laughter, came from the direction where Inuyasha ran off too. With a slam, which could be heard for miles and a tremor that could be felt for the same distance, came a voice that could never be forgotten by the participants of this particular group.

Reikon: Let's play the dictionary game!

Sess and Kag: Wha?

Reikon: Really you two are hopeless!

Sess and Kag: ::look at each other and then at Reikon:: Right…

Reikon: Yup! The dictionary game is to help understand the Japanese that is in this story.

Kag: That's sound nice… What do we do?

Sess: I'm not playing.

Kag: Couch….

Sess: Lets play already! What are we waiting for!?!?!

Reikon: Right! First word is!

Sess: Let's see it's: **Reikon**

Reikon: Whatcha know! It's my name!

Sess: Glad you know that, that is your name…

Kag: The meaning is: **Soul**

Reikon: Next!

Sess: **-chan**

Kag: **It's a friendly term that is used with females that are around the same age**

Reikon: Next!

Sess: Why aren't you doing any of the work? Word: **youkai**

Reikon: Because I wrote the story!

Kag: **Demon; apparition**

Sess: ::growl:: Just do something other then say 'Next'!

Reikon: Fine here's a glossary!

Glossary:

Houshi: Traveling monk

Hanyou: Half-demon

-sama: Shows respect

Chikushou: Damn

Ueito: Wait

Reikon: There!

Sess: Good job! I'm proud of you!

Reikon: Watch it!

Kag: Hey who was the riddle, poem, question, guess thing?

Sess: I love your words Kagome.

Kag: Couch….

Sess: I mean it there brilliant! I have never heard such great words!

Reikon: Well the answer was Rin, Sesshomaru's ward, if you were wondering. Well that's that! Please review!


	2. Chapter One: Say Bye Bye Naraku

**What is He Doing _Here_?**

Chapter One: Say Bye Bye Naraku 

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha, but if I did, then a lot of things would be different, mostly in the whole Kagome and Sesshoumaru department. Though I do enjoy how it is now.**

**Summary: Kagome and crew finally destroy Naraku, though things didn't come out to what they were planed to. Kagome is sent in time away from her family and friends in both times, a time in-between. She meets new people and someone from her past, but will he be friend or foe, or maybe even a lover? Sess x Kag (Okay I know this might be strange but this story is going to be a cross-over of Inuyasha and Rurouni Kenshin. Weird I know, just read!)**

Reikon: YAY! Another chapter is done! Though I do feel bad for Naraku in this one.

Sess: Why, how can you feel bad for him?

Kag: She's just a very caring person, who gives everyone a chance.

Sess: OO That's not what I've seen!

Kag: That's just because she was angry, when she's angry you better run.

Sess: Right, like I would ever run from a weak human brat like her.

Kag: Sesshomaru….

Reikon: What did you say….?

Sess: I said 'I never run from a weak human brat like you.'

Reikon: Really?

Sess: Yes!

Reikon: You sound like Inuyasha.

Sess: Don't compare him to me!

Reikon: DIE INUYASHA INCARNATION!!!!! ::takes out a giant hammer, and starts chasing Sesshomaru around::

Sess: I didn't mean it I swear!!! ::runs for his life::

Kag: Tried to warn him… She doesn't really like Inuyasha's stupidity, that's why when someone acts like that she sees the need to hurt him or her. Anyways on with the story!

"Now Inuyasha you die!" With that Naraku stabbed his sword, swirling of miasma, into Inuyasha's heart. Or that would have happened if Kagome didn't fire one of her holy arrows at Naraku and destroyed his sword. Kagome you see had become more powerful in her miko power while traveling with her friends in search of Naraku and the Shikon shards.

The shards of which, were the once whole jewel of the four souls. Though by accident Kagome shattered that jewel and began her quest that she's on now. Along her way she met up with friends she traveled with now, after finding out that Naraku was also after the jewel and had most of it.

"Naraku your days of destroying peoples lives are over! Hand over the jewel!" Kagome yelled at her foe while re-arming her bow with another arrow.

Everyone was amazed how far she had come with her powers and maturity. Though they were even more blown away at how she demanded something from Naraku and showed no resemblance of backing down.

"This ends her Naraku! You die NOW!" Everyone cried at once to Naraku, except for Shippo who had mysteriously disappeared when everything started. Though they suspected that he was somewhere in the trees.

Inuyasha had gotten up and explained how this was the real Naraku and not one of his puppets. He also explained that he reabsorbed Kagura and Kanna back into his body. This was moments before everyone yelled that final statement that signified the end of their lives or the beginning of new ones.

Reikon: Well I think I should end it here…

Kag and Sess: NO!

Reikon: All right! All right, all ready! Geesh!

The battle was long and hard (and how many times have we heard that) for those who were a part of the group fighting it out with Naraku. Everyone had many injures all over their body, especially for Sango, for she had to battle Kohaku before she got to battle Naraku. In the end Naraku took the shard from Sango's little brother's back, killing him instantly. Sango was in a rage because her last living relative whom she loved so much died in front of her eyes. So she charged at Naraku, wounding him slightly before she was knocked unconscious by hitting a tree.

This was Naraku's retaliation on Sango for her attacking him and distracting him from his main opponent, (Bet it's Inuyasha right?) Kagome. She was the only one who had hurt him the most; sure Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had gotten close. But because of her, he had to remake a whole body she was his main concern.

Inuyasha used his sword to harm Naraku with his Kaze no Kizu. He achieved in destroying all of Naraku's lower class of youkai, before moving onto Naraku himself. Miroku was guarding Sango, since she was 'down and out' (literally), with Kirara, Sango's pet neko youkai. Though they were protecting Sango they had little time to help Inuyasha take on Naraku.

Though Kagome helped from afar with her arrows. Inuyasha and Naraku were evenly matched and all the others fared well until Naraku called forth power of the now almost completed Shikon Jewel. At the same time Inuyasha used his sword, all the while his sword glowing bright red.

The end result was Naraku being destroyed and Inuyasha barely kneeling on the ground. Everyone was overjoyed, that their archenemy was finally destroyed and they could get on with their lives. Until Naraku's voice was heard, though you could not see him anywhere.

"You may have defeated me but I will not leave without one final evil deed, Miko I send you to the future, a time between yours and this. You will have no way of returning, and if you do you'll just be sent to another. Enjoy the fact that everyone you know is either dead or non-existent yet. Kukukuku!" With that Naraku's voice started to fade. When his voice could no longer be heard another could.

"NannnNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!?!?!" Kagome screamed as the ground under her disappeared and she was dropped into a time dimension hole, closing before any of her friends could help her.

Reikon: Well that's that! Here's the glossary:

Glossary:

Miko priestess

Neko cat

Youkai demon

Kaze no Kizu Wind Scar, one of Inuyasha's attacks

NannnNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIII Nani What

Kag: Hey Reikon, isn't it Kilala instead of Kirara?

Reikon: Well Kagome that's an excellent question!

Sess: It is?

Kag: -- If you don't start behaving I'll tie you to Inuyasha and kick you out of the house for a month.

Sess: ::gulp, sits there innocently::

Kag and Reikon: Aww, so cute!

Reikon: Anyways back to the question, Kilala is the English dubbed version of Sango's cat, while Kirara is the Japanese version, it's the same thing with Sesshomaru

Sess: What does that mean?

Reikon: Well the English dubbed version of your name is Sesshomaru, while the Japanese version is Sesshoumaru, though some people spell it Sessho-Maru.

Kag: Wow he's complicated!

Sess: I feel so loved right now…

Kag and Reikon: You know we love you!

Sess: Unfortunately…

Kag and Reikon: ::glaring at Sesshomaru::

Sess: Which I really appreciate, I just love feeling so wanted!

Kag: Better!

Reikon: He's all yours Kagome!

Sess: Why me?!?!

Kag: Stop whining and come here!

Sess: Why?

Kag: Shh! Just come!

Sess: Oh I see. Right I'm coming.

Reikon: -- The things I have to put up with… Review please!


	3. Chapter Two: Into the Meiji Era

**What is He Doing _Here_?**

Chapter Two: Into the Meiji Era 

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha, but if I did, then a lot of things would be different, mostly in the whole Kagome and Sesshoumaru department. Though I do enjoy how it is now.**

**Summary: Kagome and crew finally destroy Naraku, though things didn't come out to what they were planed to. Kagome is sent in time away from her family and friends in both times, a time in-between. She meets new people and someone from her past, but will he be friend or foe, or maybe even a lover? Sess x Kag (Okay I know this might be strange but this story is going to be a cross-over of Inuyasha and Rurouni Kenshin. Weird I know, just read!)**

Melody55: Hey! Guess what! I finally got around to typing this up! Sorry for the wait! Anyways…. I decided to try to new writing styles out… so I'll be having an additional two new stories out soon. One's an AU, I've never done one before so I'm not sure, but my friends seem to like it…

Sess: Can we get on with the story?

Kag: Oh, don't be so impatient and rude!

Sess: Hn!

Melody55: Seems you have him on a short leash.

Kag: Yup!

Sess:Goes to sulk:

"Kenshin, what is it?" Kaoru asked, she was the assistant master of the Kamiya Dojo. Kaoru and Kenshin were out getting some tofu when Kenshin suddenly stopped. Usually when this happens, some kind of trouble is around, or shows up, but Kaoru couldn't see anything to go on that theory.

"Something's coming fast, it's headed towards the river from the sky, that it is." Kenshin replied to Kaoru, they were standing on the bridge over the so-called river. Though Kenshin thought it was quite odd for someone to be falling from the sky. "The person might be in trouble or injured, that they might."

"I hope they're alright…" Kaoru replied worriedly. 'Whoever it is, how did they end up being in danger. Even though these times should be peaceful, they're still people causing trouble and harming people…'

While Kaoru was thinking, Kenshin could finally make out whom it was, that was coming from the sky. 'Finally I can really make it out. All I could make out was a blur, that I could.'

Kagome

'What's happening to me? … Am I falling? … Why am I so cold? ...' With that last thought Kagome lost the battle to stay awake and passed out.

Kagome had just been teleported in time away from her friends and family. It was the last act of evil that Naraku had dealt to her friend and her. Now she was free falling from the sky, passed out, and heading straight down into the river that was below her.

Kenshin arrived just in time to see a young girl in strange clothing, fall into the raging river after falling from the sky. Of coarse before he got there, he had to run off a bridge and across the shoreline to get to where he was now. He immediately jumped into the water to save her from drowning, for how could she save herself if she was passed out.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled she was beginning to become worried because Kenshin had yet to surface. Kaoru looked fractionally around the surface of the water. Though she couldn't see a thing, considering that the wind had picked up and was creating high waves in the river. It seemed as though a storm was coming, a very large storm. With the idea of a storm coming in mind, Kaoru because increasingly worried about her friend, Kenshin. Then, once the rain started, Kaoru could see Kenshin holding a young girl on his back.

"Miss Kaoru, please throw some rope." Kenshin stated in a very hoarse voice, Kaoru thought that maybe he in took some water… Kenshin knew though that he wouldn't be able to swim to shore, the current was to strong now that he was tired from trying to retrieve the young girl.

Kaoru spotted some rope under the bridge that was over the river. Though at the time she thought nothing of it…

Kenshin grabbed the rope that Kaoru had momentarily before thrown to him and started get pulled into shore. 'I didn't know that Kaoru has such good aim, though I'm surprised about her strength, she is a swordsman, in a matter of speaking.' Kenshin thought as he was helping Kaoru by climbing up the rope to get back to shore. At last with the efforts of Kenshin and Kaoru, all three of them were not only soaked to the bone, but also safe on solid ground.

"Kenshin, do you know who she is, she's wearing a very odd clothing." Kaoru asked never in her life had she seen clothing like hers. "Maybe she's a foreigner?" They decided to go with that; it would stir up less trouble in the town.

"I'm not sure who she is, Miss Kaoru, that I'm not. Though we should get her into something warm so she doesn't get sick. We should also do the same thing that we should." Kenshin replied, though there were a couple things that were bothering him.

'I feel like I know her, yet don't. It's like she was described in a story to me. Why did that rope suddenly appear as well? I don't remember it being there before. The other thing that's bothering me is how did she come to fall from so far in the sky?' Kenshin thought about this seriously, there was something going on, and it did not bold well to him, he would just have to ask the girl some questions when she woke up.

Melody55: That's it for chapter two! Please review!

Sess: When am I going to be in the story?

Kag: Oh relax.

Sess: Seriously I want to know!

Melody55: Couple chapter maybe, depending on how you behave…

Sess: … you are a cruel, cruel, woman …

Kag: Anyways! Please review, Melody55 will be very happy, if you do!

Sess: Have any questions just ask…

Kag and Mel: OO

Sess: What? I'm behaving!


	4. Chapter Three: Kaoru Gets a Surprise

**What is He Doing _Here_?**

Chapter Three: Kaoru Gets a Surprise 

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha, but if I did, then a lot of things would be different, mostly in the whole Kagome and Sesshoumaru department. Though I do enjoy how it is now.**

**Summary: Kagome and crew finally destroy Naraku, though things didn't come out to what they were planed to. Kagome is sent in time away from her family and friends in both times, a time in-between. She meets new people and someone from her past, but will he be friend or foe, or maybe even a lover? Sess x Kag (Okay I know this might be strange but this story is going to be a cross-over of Inuyasha and Rurouni Kenshin. Weird I know, just read!)**

Kagome woke up laying on a futon in the middle of a medium sized room. She looked around perplexed at what she was seeing, not remembering anything that happened. Confused that she didn't know where she was anymore.

'The last thing I remember is the battle with Naraku then falling. I think I remember something cold and wet? Water maybe? What ever it was there was a lot of it. Hmm… Wait! There was something else… an arm…' Kagome grew even more confused at that, 'did someone say me, I was sinking I think, maybe, grr… I'm so confused!'

Kagome noticed that she wasn't in her regular clothes anymore, but was in fact in a sleeping gown. 'Did someone change me? Epp! I hope it wasn't a guy!'

"Oh, so your awake." Came a voice from her right, looking in that direction, the red-faced Kagome saw a young looking woman looking at her with kindness.

Seeing Kagome's red face, she suddenly looked like she grew worried and quickly asked, "Are you alright?"

Kagome's most intelligent reply came to her with the utmost enthusiasm. "Huh?"

"Your face is all red, do you feel sick, maybe you have a fever, let me check. I'm not that good at medicine but I think I can tell if you have a fever, hm?" The young lady, who had yet to give her name to Kagome, approached her and put her hand on her forehead.

"N-No, I'm fine, just, um, who changed my clothes? And while where at it, who are you? Where am I? And what time period is it…?" Kagome asked, nervously asking the last question on her list, hoping to Kami that what Naraku said wasn't true.

It was all coming back to her now; she distinctly remembered the feel of a muscular arm grabbing hold of her when she was in that cold water. After all what else would it be in something in that great amount other than water? Water was probable, so she went with that.

"Oh! I'm sorry; I forgot to give you my name! I'm Kaoru. I'm the assistant master of the Kamiya Dojo here. I changed your clothes so don't worry. The Meiji Restoration is going on, but how come you didn't know that? I mean it's not like you're from a different time period or something right?" Kaoru said jokingly hoping to get the girl to talk and get out of her now silent and pale self.

"Meiji Restoration!" Kagome raised her voice a little, the underlining of it voiced with panic and hysteria. Groaning Kagome flopped back down on the futon and covered her eyes with her forearm.

Kaoru looked on with confusion and worry, wondering what was wrong with the girl. 'Could she have amnesia? But she seems like she somewhat calm when she asked what time period we are in. Is that normal for amnesia?'

Looking at the still groaning Kagome, who she had yet to get her name out of her, Kaoru started to wonder again if she should get Kenshin. 'But he seems to always deep in thought since we rescued her two days earlier.'

They had brought her home, and taken care of her. She of course had changed her clothes, because well, it was indecent for any male to, for she didn't have any serious injuries on her that need to be taken care of.

"Could I know your name, I'm also wondering if you're okay…" Kaoru asked coming out of her mind and deciding that she was going to get something out of this girl even if it killed her.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry! I'm Kagome. And well, this kinda isn't my time period…" Kagome answered, praying to Kami that they wouldn't think her crazy, but hey, people in the past seem more superstitious and more believable in that kind of stuff so possibly, just possibly, Kaoru would believe her.

"Not your time period…?" Kaoru asked in curiosity and doubt, though when she looked on Kagome's face, she could see no lies, and nothing that would shout out that the young girl before her laying on the futon was crazy. So she said the only thing that came to mind at the moment. "Well…huh."


End file.
